


Competitive Spirit

by Bellybits



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Viktor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellybits/pseuds/Bellybits
Summary: For Viktor, entering into a new field is always a competition. What's the point of trying something new if you’re not going to be the very best in the world? Why try to build talent if it won’t garner you titles and admiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Fic, and it is my first Yoi fic in general. I really resonate with competitive drive in characters, I was captain of my color guard for two years and I planned to join drum core until my disability got in the way. So I guess this is kind of a vent work.

Competition is a terrifying driving force. There are, of course, the anxious flutters of breath and palpitations of the heart before a performance itself. But out of the physical sphere, in the mental landscape of any athlete, scholar, or politician there is a different kind of fear. When you edge your way towards being one of the best, you also become the one to beat. You will always have those under you praying for your demise, but scalpers and piranhas hoping to usurp a title pales to internal turmoil. 

For Viktor, entering into a new field is always a competition. What's the point of trying something new if you’re not going to be the very best in the world? Why try to build talent if it won’t garner you titles and admiration. 

When he was a child Viktor would watch television shows with beautiful people doing beautiful things. They would be surrounded by other beautiful people doing beautiful things, and their success became a breeding ground for his own anxiety. ‘I have to be as famous as these people. I will be as beautiful, I will do beautiful things.’ Even if he had no plans to become an actor, a churning anxiety had formed to reach a level of celebrity that he could never quite shut down.

He fell into a pattern; pick up a new skill, perfect it as much as he could, then drop it if he didn’t achieve greatness through it. Viktor burned through singing, knitting, painting, and chess. He set or broke the curve of all the advanced classes he could shove into his primary school schedule; making dean's list every semester for four years through online secondary school. 

He was encouraged by friends and teachers to find a niche sport, as those were the ones that gained scholarships and attention from promoters. Ice skating hadn’t been a passion above all others, but it was a talent that he could use to finally reach his goals. 

Viktor tries not to act in selfish ways, but there's always the brewing fear that if he doesn't look out for himself someone else will come along and ruin him. He just didn’t expect to be ruined as thoroughly and in such a sensational way as he was by Katsuki Yuuri. It's terrifying. And it's thrilling.


End file.
